parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln Loud
Lincoln Loud (born April 15 2005) is one of the main Characters in The Loud House. Voice Actors (English) *Grant Palmer *Collin Dean *Tex Hammond Lincoln Loud played Mowgli in The Jungle Book (CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Style) He is a man cub. Lincoln Loud played Sherman in Mr. Classified and Sherman He is a boy Lincoln Loud played Spongebob in The LinclonBob LoudPants Movie Role In Power Rangers: Catscratch Fury Lincoln Loud played Spongebob in LincolnBob LoudPants Lincoln Loud played Aladdin in Lincolnladdin Lincoln Loud played Horton the Elephant in Lincoln Hears a Sausage Lincoln Loud played Shrek in Lincoln Loud (Shrek) Lincoln Loud played Diego (Go, Diego, Go!) in Ronnie The Explorer (BeautifulandWonderful Style) and Go, Lincoln, Go!: Lincoln Loud played Young Tod in The Lincoln and the Clyde He is a red fox cub Lincoln Loud played Quasimodo in The Loud of Notre Dame & The Loud of Notre Dame II He is a Hunchback Lincoln Loud played Luke Skywalker in Star Wars (Amzy Yzma) He is a Jedi Role in the Musczam (Shazam) series Lincoln himself (along with his cosplay of Ace Savvy) fulfill the role of Billy Batson while Kinnikuman aka King Muscle fulfill the role of Shazam. Role in the ''Ace Savvy (Spider-Man) ''series He as himself, along with his cosplay as his favorite Superhero named Ace Savvy, take on the role of Peter Parker/Spider-Man in the ''Ace Savvy ''takes on certain Spider-Man adaptations while also implementing original storylines. In Other Media *He's now a part of Just Dance 2019 as a dancer for the song Mad Love. ::He is also appeared on the teaser on one of the song of the said game, together with his sister Lisa Loud, while playing the maracas, an old fashioned blue car appeared then Lisa told Lincoln that whatever bothers her, it is scientifically annoying, but Lincoln told her this line "Life isn't going to come knocking at your door". Lisa stopped playing asking Lincoln what he is talking about, but Lincoln continues to talk (this time fronting the viewers) telling these lines: "You gotta know what I'am talking on the new Just Dance, All You Gotta Do Is Just Dance". Even though she's confused she keeps playing the maracas. (Later revealed as Havana) Gallery Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud in The Loud House Lincoln-the-casagrandes-1.3.jpg Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes LincolnSmile.jpg The Loud House Lincoln Nickelodeon 3.png Lincoln Loud.PNG Lincoln Loud.png Lincoln.png Licoln.png JD2019-09A-1.png|Sample Album coach found in Just Dance 2019 Alongside with his sister Lori Loud (P1) Lincoln_in_Ace_Saavy_costume.png|Lincoln in his Ace Savvy costume Lincoln and Clyde.jpg Sherman, Lincoln Loud, Ted, Hiro Hamada, Mike Goldwing, Alex (The Emoji Movie), Lightning McQueen and Blu.jpg Sherman and Lincoln screaming.png Lincoln's Animal Counterparts Lincoln_as_a_Bornean Orangutan.png|Lincoln as an orangutan Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Kids Category:Boys Category:White Haired Characters Category:Lincoln Loud and Pinky Malinky Category:Skinny Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Characters with freckles Category:2005 births Category:Characters who show their butt Category:Children Category:Middle Children Category:Comedians Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Screaming Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Characters with buck teeth Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Dancers Category:Just Dance Spoofs Category:Characters who inflate Category:El Chacas Friends Category:Toto Friends Category:Gaturro Friends Category:Skunk's Friends Category:SpongeBob and Lincoln Category:Nicktoons Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:2016 Introductions Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:Lazy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Superhero Buttercup Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:List of LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE's Character Informations Category:11-year-olds Category:Davidchannel Category:Characters who cry Category:Buttmonkeys